


On edge

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, PWP, day 10: edgeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: "Don't come," Dan says.





	On edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 day ten: edgeplay

"Don't come," Dan says. 

Kyle almost does, just from the tone of his voice. He is tied spread eagle to the bed, the ties around his wrists and ankles not so tight that he couldn't escape if he really wanted to, but tight enough that he can feel them constantly. Something to ground him whilst Dan gets him hard. 

Dan sits back for a second, adding more lube to his palms, before wrapping one hand around Kyle's cock and stroking slowly. So slowly. Kyle holds his breath, arches his back. He moans lowly when Dan speeds up his hand, the other dipping behind to run a finger over his entrance. 

He eases it in, expertly targeting his prostate at the exact same time as twisting his hand just the right way and Kyle almost loses it. 

"Don't," Dan warns. He removes his hands, giving Kyle a minute to breathe. "Good boy."

Kyle closes his eyes when Dan's hand wraps around him again, a tight fist that pumps quickly. Two fingers push in and press hard against his prostrate, and Kyle bucks his hips to fuck Dan's hand. He bites his lip, eyes fixed on Dan's. 

"I'm close," Kyle warns.

Dan eases off, pulling out his fingers and stilling his hands. Kyle thrusts into his fists shallowly for a second, breathing through it. "Please," he whispers, "please."

"No. Behave," Dan says, firmly. "Ready?"

Kyle nods, and Dan immediately starts again, the tight fist and two fingers fucking him slowly. Kyle tugs against his restraints, hips pushing up into Dan's hand. 

He wants to be embarrassed by the noises that are coming out of him but he's just so close that he can't think of anything else. He all but mewls, feeling himself reaching the edge. "Close, close," he chokes out, and Dan sits back on his heels. 

"Fuck," Kyle thrusts his hips uncontrollably, bucking into the air. "Fuck, please?"

"No."

Dan ducks his head, taking the head of Kyle's cock in his mouth. He doesn't suck, just lets it rest on his tongue, and it's all Kyle can do not to fuck his face. Eventually Dan moves his head, sucking lightly as he does. 

It doesn't take long, and Kyle is a whimpering mess going "please? Please." His face feels hot and he is all but sobbing, tugging against the restraints and moaning. 

Dan pulls back and wraps his hand around Kyle again. "Okay," he says, ducking his head and taking him in his mouth. 

Kyle loses it, thrusting hard into Dan's mouth as he comes with a yell. It takes him what feels like years to come down, leaves him a breathless mess on the bed. 

Dan sits back, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand like the dirty bitch that he is, and unfastens the ties on Kyle's wrists and ankles before leaning in for a kiss.

"Better?" He asks. 

"Hnnngh," Kyle manages.


End file.
